Shall We Dance
by girlworthfightingfor
Summary: Anastasia is the princess of Ardelle, waiting impatiently for her time to rule. Jafar is a visiting prince from far away. Series of oneshots on their relationship. Royalty AU kind of.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for giving this a chance! This is a made up kingdom and they are both royalty and shenanigans ensue. It'll be a series of oneshots progressing through their relationships. Enjoy!

* * *

I felt her judging glare on me which only proved to infuriate me more. But, to appease my mother, I sat up straight from my much preferred position of resting my head on my hand while rolling my eyes at the peasants that walk in. Two hours had already passed and we weren't even through half of the offerings by the peasants of our dull little kingdom.

I tried to listen to the topic at hand but it was the most boring subject, crop yield. My mother, stately as always, thanked whoever it was and bid them away.

"Really, Anastasia, these people will be yours when you take the throne and I do not want my legacy to be tarnished by your indifference." She scolded as the doors to the courtroom closed.

"Perhaps I would find it more interesting if the business was not so dull," I replied with defiance. "I'd much rather plan how I am to rule and expand than deal with the dull peasants with their dull business in this dull kingdom."

"Surely you have more words in your vocabulary than 'dull', darling. I recommend you use it if you have any hope of doing as you say. Plus," she added, "you can use it at your upcoming ball. Many men, powerful men, will be in attendance."

"Is that all you think I'm after is a powerful man to rule for me? I'd rather have 1000 warriors from Dronis charging me with the intent to kill than have a man rule for me." I reply, hoping to escape this topic but my mother refuses to let it go.

"It's possible that you will change your mind when you start to talk to them." And that was all as the next subject walked in. This wasn't any of our usual peasants that crawl in begging for something that they would never receive from us , this one was different, wealthier perhaps. He seemed foreign, exotic almost with the shade of his skin, much darker than that of anyone in our kingdom. The people that I know are pale, almost translucent it would seem and none of the men that my mother shoved towards me have quite the air of mystery as the man currently approaching. His hair was the most distracting of his features. It was long and dark, much unlike the light and tidy hair of the people that I know.

"Welcome to our humble kingdom,"My mother greeted him, emphasizing the 'humble' knowing it would annoy me to no end. "Prince Jafar." If I had been drinking my wine I would've spit it out. Surely this was no Prince; where were his handlers, his guards, his wife? My mother, as if she could read my thoughts, says, "Prince Jafar, this is Anastasia, my daughter and the princess of Ardelle. Anastasia, the prince is to attend your ball tomorrow night." The hinting tone in her voice was apparently heard by all in the room as Jafar and I gave each other a similarly uncomfortable glance towards the other.

"I await tomorrow night with impatience." I replied with a small smile that had more emotion behind it than I had intended. "Might I inquire to you dealings in our lovely kingdom?" I looked sideways at my mother knowing I had won our little game.

"Yes of course. My niece is to be married on Sunday and it is to one of your most loyal guards. I request the attendance of the royal family. I understand your family was very close with Sir Reaf."

"I'm afraid the King and I are unable to attend but I'm sure my daughter would love to. Sir Reaf was her guard for many years." She replied before I could even comprehend an answer. They both turned to me expecting a response.

I replied quickly, "I would be delighted to attend your highness." He bowed one last time before leaving. We watched as he bowed and left the room, I could barely hear the soft sound of his shoes and the swishing of his cloaks on the white marble floor over the pounding in my ears. My mother turned to me once again after with a smirk on her face.

"Darling, next time be sure to wipe the saliva from your chin before you answer visiting royalty." I wiped my chin with the back of my gloved hand than sure enough there it was. I glared at her before we both stood and exited the throne room and went our separate ways. I couldn't think straight for the entirety of the next 24 hours. I paced my room so many times I had memorized the floor pattern down to the small imperfections. I needed fresh air so I flung the doors of the balcony open and leaned on the railing, hoping to clear my thoughts.

"I guess I'm not being creative in my ways of clearing my head." A voice near me whispered as if to try and preserve the silence. I screamed and jumped turning to the source with rage. It upset me knowing that he had been able to startle me and break through my stoic façade. I slowly turned myself to see the Prince but something was amiss.

"I would love to hear all about the reason as to why you're up here," I started slowly, "but first, I'd love to know how," the shock very clearly written on my face. I knew there wasn't any kind of pillar or anything that he could stand on but just for that moment I could've believed that one was built this afternoon. What else could explain how he was standing about 3 feet out from my balcony which was on the top level of the castle. He smiled like he knew the question was coming.

"Do you trust me?" He asked innocently enough but it was the mischievous look on his face that made me want to say no. I did fancy him slightly though so I decided to go with a safe answer.

"I hardly know you." Before I could begin to even realize how cliché that sounded, he had taken my hand and pulled me closer to the railing.

"Then tonight is a great place to establish it." He murmured before lifting me over the railing and onto something solid. I would've shrieked if I could've made a noise. I feared to look down as I knew we were exactly 54.7 feet above the ground. I remember my father telling me this as we watched the building of our castle from a distance. My mother and I had just arrived in a carriage and he had told me that my room would be right in front of the castle overlooking the city. I was snapped out of my memory by a cold breeze going by.

"How- " I started but stopped when he pointed down and I realized we were on a carpet. And it was floating. What else could happen today?

"I'd like to show you something," he said, almost a whisper. I nodded, unable to put together a coherent statement. He sat down and I followed suit. What else was I to do? Say no thanks and hop back onto my balcony? No, I needed to see where this was going. Suddenly we were flying but all I could think of was why he was near my balcony in the first place. So I asked, hoping he wouldn't hear me over the wind. But to my dismay, he did.

"I needed fresh air." He responded sharply as if he were hiding something but I dared not push any further. I would rather just enjoy the view of my kingdom, well, almost my kingdom, from the view of a bird.

"Where are we going?" I inquired after a few more minutes of silence.

"My favorite place I've seen since I've arrived in your kingdom." It was only a minute until I felt the carpet start to descend. As we neared the ground I started to hear waves crash and a gentle wind blowing through. The smell of the sea assaulted me as we stepped off the carpet. I soon realized how useless my heels had become as I kept sinking into the ground. I quickly flung them off my feet and hiked up my skirt in order to catch up to Jafar as he had already started walking away from me. We walked along in the sand for a while, bathed in the moonlight. I started to recognize some rock formation and parts of the beach. I raised up my skirts again and ran forward finally realizing where we were.

"I haven't been here in so long! I remember playing on those rocks over there! And drawing pictures in this sand." I exclaimed sinking down to draw small designs in the sand once more. I could feel his eyes on me as I reminisced. Finally, I got up and went over to him with an outstretched hand. He grabbed it after a second and then followed me towards the water. I waded into the water with him and when he wasn't expecting it, I reached down and splashed him with water.

"What? Has the great Prince Jafar never had a water fight with anyone?" I asked.

"I haven't since I was six years of age." He spat back.

"Oh and how long ago was that?" I drew closer to him, our bodies in such close proximity to each other that I swear I could almost feel his heartbeat. Or maybe that was my own. Before anything could happen, a large amount of water was poured over my head. I look up towards him but he didn't have anything to gather that much water. I turn around to see the carpet; and it looked bashful. Now I had actually seen it all. I tried pushing him but he didn't budge so I used my shoulder and soon I was using my whole body weight trying to push a prince into the water. I looked back at the carpet that was now laying in the beach sand and as if it read my mind, it flew out of nowhere and rammed him in his chest effectively knocking him over into the water. I started laughing so hard that I too fell back into the water. I don't remember much else except getting back onto the carpet and heading back to the castle.

We landed on my balcony. I got up to leave and he grabbed my hand.

"24 years." He confessed and he didn't need to say anymore.

"16 years" I responded back, " Thank you." He let go of my hand and I walked into my room without a glance back and closed the doors to the balcony. I decided to look back and he was gone. I somewhat wish he had stayed. He wasn't much of a talker but he didn't need to be. I needed to get sleep if I was to be ready for the ball tomorrow. Suddenly, my hand maids walked into my room and stood with their mouths agape at my dripping dress and hair.

"Say a word to my mother and I will make sure that you will never speak again, am I clear?"

* * *

AN: Please RR!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There's a little bit of non-canon ages and also, Ana and Alice are on a bit better terms than in the actual show but still not besties or anything. Enjoy!

* * *

"If your intent was to make me look as if I had been run over by a carriage multiple time and then forced to do battle with an entire army, you are doing a magnificent job." I sighed, exhausted with all of the failed looks for tonight's ball. My lady in waiting, Alice, huffed and crossed her arms.

"I will try one more style and if you don't like it then you are on your own." Alice decided before she got to work pulling my hair in all different directions and pinning it all to my scalp. It was only about 15 minutes and finally Alice handed me a mirror.

"If you don't like this one I swear to-"

"I love it." I interrupt before she can say anything else. I stared at the intricate swirls and waves of my updo. It had so many pieces that seemed to be defying gravity. I turned to Alice with a slight smile, more than I've ever given someone I know; well, except for Jafar. I got up from my chair and looked at my ensemble in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous. It had a plain red ball gown skirt but the bodice was the best part. Gold crystals and designs laid over a red base. I could barely look away.

"Ana," Alice piped up after a few seconds, "Can I ask why you care so much for this ball? I mean to say, it's your fourth one this year and with all the others you've done the same dress with the same hair and have only stayed two hours."

She must've expected me to retaliate by the way she flinched when I turned around. I tried to soften my expression but it didn't seem to lessen her anxiety.

"I may have met someone." I breathed, hoping she didn't hear and I could just make something up but I knew she had heard when this ridiculous smile spread across her face.

"But you can't tell anyone," I said quickly. "Especially my mother."

"I promise. I suppose now would be the time to tell you that I have stumbled upon the same fortune!" She exclaimed. I looked at her strangely before I realized what she was saying.

"Alice that's wonderful." I answered trying to stay as stately as possible. I knew what this meant; Alice, the only person in this castle that ever showed me kindness, was also my lady in waiting and I knew the moment she could, she would get married and leave me and I would have no one.

"Let's go," she smiled. "I'm sure the King and Queen are waiting for you."

* * *

The ball started out incredibly boring. It gave me more time to stare at the ceiling and observe the architecture. It was a fairly large room with ornate high ceilings and columns going lengthwise in two lines on the sides of the room. At one end was a staircase and on the other were the thrones. I was quickly taken out of my thoughts when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I would've been mad if it hadn't been Jafar.

"It's a wonderful party." He stated simply.

"Quite. When did you arrive?"

"Just now."

"Then you must meet my parents." I urged. It was disrespectful to be a foreign dignitary and not great the hosts. I knew this from many experiences when I was younger. I grabbed his sleeve trying to avoid his hand. Once I knew he was following, I released my grip and slowed my pace as we neared the thrones. I pushed him forward so he could greet my parents.

"Prince Jafar," my mother greeted. "I am glad to see you decided to attend our ball."

"Your majesty," he bowed to both of them, my father inspecting him with a scrutinizing gaze.He smiled slightly and started to walk away. Before I could follow suit, my father called to me.

"Anastasia," my father started, waiting for me to get closer so our surrounding guests wouldn't hear.

"I don't want you getting too involved with this visitor."

"Why?" I questioned. I don't challenge my father often so I backed up a step near my mother, knowing she would not let anything happen.

"You have an arrangement to uphold. I will not risk an alliance with Lencia."

"You mean you set up an arranged marriage for me." I replied numbly.

"Yes, I thought you be thrilled. You and Prince William always seemed to get along."

"Father, he's twice my age!" I hissed. "Not to mention I've thought of him like an uncle for the last 22 years of my life."

"Please just promise that you won't do anything to jeopardize his alliance tonight. He may not be here but ambassadors from Lencia are. Any misstep and we have an issue. "

"I promise father," I sighed. "It's just a bit of fun." And with that, I left, following after Jafar. Those words would keep popping up in my mind for the rest of the night. The next hour went by smoothly as we introduced each other to the others friends and relatives.

"Would you like to dance?" Jafar asked smoothly, no hesitation was evident.

"Why do you ask?"

"I noticed you looking towards the dance floor longingly all night. This either means you want to dance or are fascinated with tile."

"Well I was thinking of re doing the tile in my bedroom. It looks dreadful and I'm completely sick of the pattern."

"So may I take that as a no."

It's just a bit of fun.

"You may not." I feigned anger. "As you are a visiting royalty, you are under my command. And my first command is that you dance with me."

"Well I wouldn't want to cause any tensions between our two kingdoms." He replied with a smirk on his face. Then he grabbed my hand and we made our way into the center of the crowded floor just as a new song was starting. He smoothly grabbed my hand on waist and waited for the beat and then quickly followed with a common ballroom dance. It was very standard but it felt magic. It seemed very cliché but it was as if we were in a story like the ones that my mother would tell me. I realized that those stories had become my life. The beautiful Princess meets the handsome Prince and someone trying to ruin it all. But so far the missing piece is the villain.

"Is everything alright?" Jafar asked quietly.

It's just a bit of fun.

"I'm just thinking. I need air." I said before leaving the ballroom through the main doors. My heels were the only thing to be heard as I walked down the halls, out of the castle and into the garden. As I passed, the birds all flew out of my way. I found my through the maze and finally sat down in the center of the gazebo. My dress billowed out around me as I kneeled in the center. The silence was a blessing to my developing migraine. Why was I dancing with him? I wasn't keeping to my promise very well.

I heard someone of something in the maze and I hurried to grab something to defend myself. I remembered Alice putting a large and quite sharp pin in my hair. I pulled it out violently and held it in front of me just as the stranger turned the corner near the gazebo. I relaxed when I saw it was Jafar.

"What exactly was your plan for that?" He gestered to the hairpin in my hands.

"It was the most practical weapon I had." I defended. He walked over to where I was sat.

"You made quite an exit at the party."

"Sorry about that. I just needed to get out of that suffocating room."

"Your parents gaze was off putting."

"You noticed that as well?"

"It's hard to ignore when every time I turned towards them I was receiving a death glare from your father and could practically see your mother deciding on a wedding date."

"I suppose that would change the mood." I laughed lightly. He stared at me for a second before leaning forward and capturing my lips in his with so much warmth on this cold night. He placed his hand on the back of my head and I wrapped my arms around him, my body warming by the second.

'It's just a bit of fun' I thought. What a complete lie.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoops, late with that update again. Sorry for the shortness and ungodly amounts of dialogue. I promise next chapter will be longer!

* * *

The warmth spread from my core as the kiss deepened. If it had gone any farther I wouldn't have heard Alice calling my name and coming deeper and deeper into the maze.

"You have to hide!" I whispered urgently. "She can't see you, not yet."

"I'm sure she knows considering the twenty minutes we had spent dancing and staring at each other."

"But there are other circumstances that need to be addressed."

"What other issues?" Alice chimed in. I'm sure we looked guilty of much more than what actually happened with our flushed cheeks and my hair down and in no way able to be fixed into its original state.

"I came looking for you. Your father is about to make a toast to you." The disapproving tone in her voice made me wish I could retreat into a corner.

"So I take it this is the person you've met. We're you going to bring him to my attention before or after the wedding to Prince William?" She continued, worsening the situation for all parties.

"Anastasia, what does she mean by wedding, exactly?" Jafar questioned, standing up and joining Alice with a scrutinizing glare directed at me.

"I promise I can explain everything it's just extremely complicated." I pleaded with them. The two looked at each other and seemed to silently agree. Jafar nodded, signaling me to explain myself.

"Yes, I am to marry Prince William as of now but I'm hoping to change it." I directed to him before turning to Alice. "I was going to tell you but when I found out about the proposal I thought you might get mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Alice asked, softening her look.

"You always talk of honoring agreements since we were younger. You always made me cross my heart, or do a pinkie swear and if I didn't hold to it, you would become so mad." I said with a slight smile, remembering when our lives were much simpler.

"I understand," She stated and then walked over to me and sat down. "Just please don't keep these things from me anymore. I know we aren't the best of friends but we trust each other and I need you to trust me."

"Agreed." I affirmed. After that, Alice left to go back into the party leaving Jafar and I alone.

"How long have you know." He said, not really as a question but a command. It took a minute for me to realize he was speaking of my engagement.

"Only for an hour or so, I didn't want to ruin the night with the announcement."

"Too bad." He answered, looking off somewhere in the distance, "I guess someone beat me to the proposal." My head whipped towards him in shock, most likely causing neck damage. Jafar was the complete opposite however, calmly turning towards me with a hint of melancholy etched on his face.

"Was your plan to ask for my hand in marriage?" I managed to ask amongst my

astonishment.

"At some point." He confessed. "Last night at the beach forced me realize that I must marry soon or I will not inherit my kingdom and that you would be the one to rule beside me."

"How do you know? I have not known you for two days and you start to think of marriage?" After a long pause, he spoke.

"Do you want to marry him?" His avoidance of the question made me suspicious but I didn't let it linger.

"Not particularly." I confessed. "He's nice but he can be very controlling and I know that he doesn't fancy me at all; he'd much rather be with Alice." I sighed.

"What if someone beat him to a proposal?" The Prince of Agrabah inquired, shifting to look more directly at me.

"Who did you have in mind?" I asked. I has my suspicion that he would suggest himself and I was fine, even excited, by the notion of marrying him but I had to mentally slap myself. I barely knew him, and marrying him would be for the rest of my life. And sure enough he suggested himself but only in the most eloquent way. It was hard to refuse considering the advantages I would gain, one of which being that I'm not marrying Will.

"I accept," I started hesitantly. "But I have my own conditions."

"And what might those be?"

"I don't want the wedding to occur until I've visited Agrabah and seen your army." I wanted seem as stately as possible but the glint of amusement in his eyes was annoying me to no end. " I also want all rights to call off the marriage if need be." He raised his eyebrows at this but didn't say anything.

"Anything else?" He asked after a bit of silence.

"Yes." I started, hesitant about what I was going to say. "I demand that you kiss me." I stated with a smirk on my face, only half expecting him to actually go forward with it. Soon enough, he took my face in his hands yet again and at this moment there was no place I'd rather be.


End file.
